Dougie the Druggie
by The Dragon You Must Not Tickle
Summary: How did I end up like this? Living on the street with nothing but my bass and the money I've got in my pocket? O ye, I remember now.
1. Prologue

**Dougie the Druggie**

How did I end up like this? Living on the streets with nothing but my bass and the money I've got in my pocket. O ye, I remember now. I know i shouldn't take them. It just feels so much better after I do. It feels like all my problems just disappear and i'm in my own little world where nothing can go wrong. The guys don't even know where I am. They've probably gotten a search party out looking for me. Or they've just given up by now. Yeah that's what they've probably done, they've probably forgotten about me, like they always do. It's been 2 months. They're probably happy that I've gone. They never appreciated me when I was there. I bet you they never even liked me, I bet you they just put up with me because I can play bass. They could replace me in an instant if they ever wanted to. Pfft! I bet you they already have. They never really cared about me. They just pretended to. They just made me feel like shit every time I was with them. They didn't notice that they did. It wasn't what they said, it was how they said it. I just felt unwanted, like I was just there, like a piece of furniture. At least I have Josh as a friend. I know he's not really my friend, he's just in it for the money, but he's the closest thing I've got to one. So I just have to take what I've got . It's better than nothing. I have to warn you now this isn't a sob, love, horror, drama or any type of story. This is my life and it's as true as it can get.

I walk past the old shop on the corner of the street and I look in the window. I don't recognize the person looking back at me. He stares back at me then I realize it's me. My eyes are bloodshot, as red as red can go, my purple hair as messy and greasy anyone's hair can get, I haven't washed it in ages. I coloured it back to purple cause I thought it looked good. But the others disagreed, they said it wasn't the right "look" for the band. I look at my face it's so pale it's literally white, I look like a ghost, the only colour coming from my bloodshot eyes and the bruises that cover most of my face. I touch my swelling lip and i wince in pain because it hurts so badly. I stare at myself in the window for a few minutes, then I think to myself. Am I ready to admit it? Ready to admit what I've become? It wouldn't matter now anyway because my life's over. No one cares about me anymore. But I need to do it for myself, not anyone else, just me. And I finally say to myself, the thing I've wanted to say for months, but I was too scared to.

"My name's Dougie Poynter and I'm a drug addict."

_A/N: Thank you to anyone that's read this and anyone who will review. This not a true story, I know it says this is a true story but it's true in the story if you know what I mean. and in no way am I saying that Dougie takes drugs. I don't know yet if I should just keep this a one shot or make it a chaptered one. I'm not sure yet can you please tell me what you think.B.T.W can you please check out my story Because of Me, Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Dougie's P.O.V._

There it is! A "funny" remark about me. They don't get it do they! They don't get how it makes me feel! Yeah, I laugh on the outside and play along with all their silly little jokes. But on the inside i'm breaking. I can't take it anymore! And there it is again! Another "funny" remark about me. This time they've gone to far. After that I just lost.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I scream at them. They all stare at me like i've just grown another two heads or something. I turn around and run up the stairs. I hear someone shouting after me, but I don't turn around, I just want to block everything out. I run into my room and slam the door behind me. I grab my iPod, put in my earphones, turn the volume right up and just lie on my bed. I don't know what song is playing, I can't concentrate on it, my mind is a blur. I don't really care, I just want to block everything else in the world out.

* * *

><p>I probably stayed like that for hours and eventually fell asleep, because the next thing I know, someone's yanking the earphones out and shouting in my ear.<p>

"DINNER'S READY!" I look up to see Danny standing by the side of my bed.

"I'm not deaf you know" I say as I get up from my bed. I push past Danny, through the door, down the stairs and I start to walk towards the door. But before I could open it and go outside someone grabs my arm. I turn around and see Harry there with a confused look on his face.

"Where are you going? I thought Danny went to tell you that dinner was ready." He asked

" Yeah he did." I said as I opened the door, but Harry pushed it closed again.

" Then where are you going?" I turned around and looked in his eyes, they actually had worry in them, that's a thing I haven't seen for a while, someone who was actually concerned for me. He's probably just pretending.

"What's going on?" I see tom poking his head out of the kitchen door, with a worried look on his face, he's probably just pretending as well. I turn back to Harry

"I don't know! Anywhere to get away from you lot!" I scream my lungs out and I feel tears streaming down my face. I open the door before he could stop me. I run down the street as fast as I could. I hear them shouting after me, but I don't care, they are the reason that I am like this anyway. But i didn't lie to them, I seriously don't know where i'm going, anywhere to get away from them lot.

_A/N: Thanx to STORYFREAK101 and Shaz1123 for reviewing the prologue, to anyone that reads this and to anyone that's going to review. B.T.W. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I kind of lost inspiration for it, but now it's back again!_


	3. Chapter 2

Dougie's P.O.V

"Same again please" I down the last shot I have on the table and look around me. I hadn't actually noticed the actual club, well that's because I just ran in here and went straight to the bar. I have actually no idea how I ended up here. When I left the house I just kept running until I was out of breath. And I somehow ended up here. I've always liked clubs. There's so much noise it just blocks everything out. One of my favorite song came on then. The Word I'll Never Understand by Loser League. I've always liked that band, I don't know why, I just did. And i think this song just fit the mood I'm in at the moment.

**_My friends are a little different_**

**_If you could call them that_**

**_They don't realize that they do it_**

**_But after, I feel like I've been bit_**

That's exactly how I feel at the moment, I think to myself. Is it just me or is the room spinning?

**_Supposed to be forever_**

**_Always together_**

**_Friends, friends_**

**_That's what they're supposed to be (friends)_**

**_But reality's not fantasy (friends)_**

My head feels like it's gonna explode! I stagger off my seat. Where's the toilets?

**_Friends, enemies, what's the difference_**

**_Or is it just a coincidence_**

**_That my friends are all mean_**

**_And they think that I'm a has-been_**

I bump into practically everyone as I try to find the toilets.

**_Supposed to be forever_**

**_Always together_**

**_Friends, friends_**

**_That's what they're supposed to be (friends)_**

**_But reality's not fantasy (friends)_**

I push a door open, I don't know if it's the right one, my eyes are too blurry to see.

**_They don't like my so called ugly hair_**

**_They show no fuckin' care_**

**_They make me feel so small_**

**_And now I am ready to fall_**

Great! It's the back alleyway of the club! I'm gonna be sick on the streets!

**_Supposed to be forever_**

**_Always together_**

**_Friends, friends_**

**_That's what they're supposed to be (friends)_**

**_But reality's not fantasy (friends)_**

It's so dark I can't see anything. I bump into some bins, well I think it's some bins, not sure because it's so dark.

**_Then I come to my senses_**

**_And put up all my defenses_**

**_I ready myself for the insults_**

**_And all the word punch-ups_**

I fall on the floor in pain. Oh! I'm gonna be sick!

**_Supposed to be forever_**

**_Always together_**

**_Friends, friends_**

**_That's what they're supposed to be (friends)_**

**_But reality's not fantasy (friends)_**

As I empty the content of my stomach on the floor and I hear the last chord of the song play out, everything goes black.

**Friends? (Yeah Right!)**

**_A/N: Thank you to anyone who's reviewed on the last chapter, anyone who's gonna review and anyone that's read this. Sorry, sorry, sorry, that i haven't updated for a while, but my exams have been (still more to go) and I've been revising for them. This'll probably be my last update until two weeks or so because of my exams, but i promise i'll update after. B.T.W. Sorry if this is a bit rubbish but i wrote it in a rush._**


End file.
